monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 21: A Mountain of Blazes
The Blazing Mountain approached our boat, making a fiery presence on the horizon. It was immense, and it could be seen from the sea. That was how large it was. Our boat finally reached the harbor after what seemed like an age. The ground was soft, but not liquid or solid either one, and it had a squishiness to it uncharacteristic of a volcanic area. We picked up our supplies from the ship and tied it to the harbor, to ride it only when we finally got the Gems brandished in the Flame of Dragons. The Mountain now loomed ahead, and already we walked among stalagmites left from ages ago. The ground was now acidic and hard, with pebbles everywhere. A cave stood with its mouth agape about a meter ahead; we proceeded with caution into the damp and groggy natural cavern. There was little in the cave save for the sloshing strange sounds of Giggi squirming around in the cavern walls. These places were always harboring great amounts of unimaginably disgusting monsters, from Gigginox and Ghastolace to Slidrome and Shellectriserpent. We toddled slowly in the cavern, trying to get through fast and safely, but sadly failing both items on that agenda, for by the time we saw light, we had several cuts and bruises from falling down and tripping over the blade and hammer like stalactites and stalagmites, and the few monster attacks we had weren't helping either. The light began to show throughout the cavern, showing us what we had been through thus far... Jonathan was scarred from many a heated battle. Blazescale had the least wounds and scars, though there were a fair few. Tayler still had her beautiful look, though she had a long scar on her from god-knew-where. Nina was the worst, however. The red letters cut deeply into her legs still shown brightly, and was ever a reminder of Anobon's hatred and psychosis. Chishiki had broken his shoulder in battle, but had not shown it; in the beautiful light of the cave entrance, we saw the wound. I had many scars as well; I had scars from many years of dragon and monster hunting, and from the battles I had been involved in. As we walked out of the cave, a warm blast of calm air met us at the end of the entrance, inviting us out of the cold cave and into the warm area of the volcano. A small trail led away on a strange angle towards the mountain's peak, and towards our liberation. I began to guide my team towards it, and we began the trek up the mountain. As we walked, the lava became less common, but a different color and more volatile. We were extremely wary of the red liquid of burning death. The caves became less populated and farther in between, and eventually, they were completely gone as we slowly ascended the strong willed, lava-coated, fiery burning Blazing Mountain Volcano. The peak was upon us. Its massive fiery fingers of lava stretched at us. A sound reached our ears as we noted the massive peak flaming up; it was the mighty sound of an eruption. We looked back at the trail; it had already been swallowed by lava. We ran quickly, trying to cover ground as best we could. Eventually, we came upon a staircase, stretching long into the ground. "WELL THIS WAS A FUCKING BRIGHT DESIGN!!" Jonathan said irritably. We scrambled into the staircase as a truly booming sound of eruptions came yet again. They continued to resonate throughout the cavern, as we dropped down. We walked forward, towards what we saw to be an altar. It had three distinctly shaped holes made into the black marble like stone, and three long shapes extended from the other side into the volcanic pit. As we approached it, to our amazement, our gems found their way into the air, floating towards the altar. They assembled into their respecitve shapes, and slammed down into the holes. An otherworldly commanding voice in our head told us to raise our swords; we did as commanded, and the volcano TRULY busted into spasms of eruption. The respecitve colors of red and black, blue and silver, and brown and green, for each of our gems, came into our blades in colored beams of concentrated power; our blades grew into straight long swords, short enough to hold in one hand but long enough that the stood nearly two foot from being long as we were tall. We looked in amazement at them, their power visible even as it wasn't tangible. The volcano calmed and we were invited by that ethereal voice to a glowing white portal, where thie figure waited. It was Faedin. She had come back as a spirit to aid us. She slowly explained herself and the whole story, before transporting us to the base of the volcano. She followed us to the boat, but as soon as we boarded, she faded away again. It was then that the Dragon Warriors set off to Fata Castle, the new castle that stood in place of Loc Lac city. TO BE CONTINUED IN.......Moga Liberty Chronicles 22: Fata Castle Category:Fan Fiction